Eriol's Niece
by IzyClover
Summary: Chaper 14! After a year and a half or almost 2 years I finally updated...please don't kill me...I promise I'll writer more and better after this...A twisted tale, Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei and Card Captor Sakura...Eriol has niece who have a power that can
1. Eriol has a nephew?

As I told you before that I was thinking on writing a mix up story. They are all from my favourite anime, which are Card Captor Sakura, Yami No Matsuei and Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's my story so I can do what ever I like, tee hee.   
  
I can't tell you what it's all about yet anyway. Because I'm just getting started and anything is possible. But you can wander your mind to what I'm going to write next. (Really can't tell you because I don't know. Well yet…)  
  
But one thing I ca tell is the story is based from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that?  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Can imagination affect your life? Well it does to mine. Call me a freak but I live in my imagination. Well, yes I live in my imagination but still. I'm just a normal teenage girl who has to go to school and do everything like an average teenage girl. Sounds boring huh? Well, somehow it's interesting. I even think that being lectured by my parents is interesting even though I have listen to it my whole life. But how does my imagination affect me? You tell me….  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura took their seat and chat. They were both 16 years old. Sakura has longer hair now and Tomoyo's hair was still long. They two of them were listed in the school's top 5 most attractive girls in their high school. A boy with scrappy brown hair encounters them.  
  
"Ohayo."   
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun" Sakura & Tomoyo   
  
"Do you two remember what day is today?" Syaoran  
  
"No, Syaoran." Sakura  
  
She looks at him puzzled.  
  
"I remember."   
  
The three of them turn around and saw a boy with deep blue eyes smiling at them behind his glasses.   
  
"Eriol-kun, what day is it?" Tomoyo & Sakura  
  
Ask Tomoyo and Sakura anxiously. He smirks and grins at Syaoran.   
  
"It's the 'Tanabata' festival." Eriol  
  
"It is? How could I have forgotten about it?" Sakura  
  
"You were busy preparing Kero's meal last night." Tomoyo  
  
"Oh yeah." Sakura  
  
Eriol cough to have the attention.  
  
"I've got to tell you all something." Eriol  
  
"What is it?" Sakura & Tomoyo  
  
"Don't tell another joke okay?" Syaoran  
  
"No, it's just that my nephew is coming." Eriol  
  
"Your nephew?" Sakura  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran  
  
"You never told us you have a nephew." Tomoyo  
  
"Sorry for not telling. It's just that he got no relative left except me. His parents died last month. I have never even met him. " Eriol  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo cover their mouth with their hand.   
  
"Poor child." Sakura  
  
"I'm not sure if he knows about this Clow stuff. So as a precaution, I need your cooperation." Eriol  
  
"How old is he?" Syaoran  
  
"Um, 14 or 15. I'm not sure." Eriol  
  
"When is he coming anyway?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon at Narita airport. You guys wanna come?" Eriol  
  
"Syaoran and I can't because we have an been assign by Ms. Tokiwa to clean the art room." Sakura  
  
"Oh." Eriol  
  
"I can. I'll go with you." Tomoyo  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
25th September 2002 


	2. I'm a girl!

As I told you before that I was thinking on writing a mix up story. They are all from my favourite anime, which are Card Captor Sakura, Yami No Matsuei and Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's my story so I can do what ever I like, tee hee.   
  
  
The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Hakkai or Goku? You decide, I really can't make the choice. So I'll just ask you guys.   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Never ever try to steal my story or put it in any site without permission. Just for precaution.   
  
Note 3:   
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring.   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The next day, at the airport.  
Eriol and Tomoyo stand beside the arriving gate. The both of them chatted as they wait for Eriol's nephew. As they chat, a person stood beside them.  
  
"Um, are you in any case Hiiragizawa Eriol?"   
  
Eriol look at the person. It was a boy with wearing a golfer's hat. His left eye was green and the right eye was blue.  
  
"Yes." Eriol  
  
The boy sighs.  
  
"I'm Clover, Hiiragizawa Clover."   
  
"Oh it's you." Eriol  
  
"He's adorable. He looks like a girl." Tomoyo  
  
"I am a girl." Clover  
  
Tomoyo gasp. The boy took of his golfer's hat and a lock of dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulder. Eriol's eyes widen. Tomoyo stares at him.  
  
"You told me she was your nephew not niece." Tomoyo  
  
"I didn't know. Because she never told me." Eriol  
  
The girl put on her hat back. But this time she let her hair down.  
  
"Uncle Eriol, who is this beautiful girl?" Clover  
  
"Oh, she's my classmate and don't call me uncle. I'm only 16 you know." Eriol  
  
"But you are my uncle." Clover  
  
Eriol rolls his eyes. Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"You're quite funny." Tomoyo  
  
"Thank you." Clover  
  
Eriol sighs.  
  
"Looks like you have found a new friend Tomoyo." Eriol  
  
The two girls giggle at Eriol. Eriol rolls his eyes and mutter out something like 'girls'. They left to airport and went straight to Eriol's house.  
  
"Wow! This house is so classic." Clover  
  
Clover ran into the garden and sat by the swing.  
  
"I love this place." Clover  
  
Eriol stare at her in the eyes.  
  
"That's wonderful. I was worried if you can't fit in." Eriol  
  
Clover smile sweetly at him. Nakuru and Suppi (Suppi was walking on the ground) came out from the house.  
  
"Oh yeah, I would like you to meet Nakuru and my cat, Suppi." Eriol  
  
"Konichiwa." Nakuru  
  
She bowed at beams at Clover. Clover bows back. She stares at the black cat with wings.  
  
"What's with the wing uncle?" Clover  
  
"Ask him. I don't know." Eriol  
  
She raises her eyebrows.   
  
"I'll put on some tea for you." Nakuru  
  
"I'd love that." Clover  
  
Nakuru grab Suppi and ran into the house.  
  
"Oh yeah, where's Tomoyo-ne san?" Clover  
  
"I'm here." Tomoyo  
  
She was carrying a tray full of cookies and muffins. Nakuru was behind her carrying the tea tray.  
  
"Where were you?" Eriol  
  
"I was making tea." Tomoyo  
  
"She insisted to do it then letting me do it." Nakuru  
  
Clover laugh. Eriol smile happily to see his one and only relative was happy .  
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
26th September 2002 


	3. I own the world's best camcorder

As I told you before that I was thinking on writing a mix up story. They are all from my favourite anime, which are Card Captor Sakura, Yami No Matsuei and Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's my story so I can do what ever I like, tee hee.   
  
  
The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Hakkai or Goku? You decide, I really can't make the choice. So I'll just ask you guys.   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The next day, at Tomoeda High School.  
Eriol came to school with Clover. He brings her to the school office to register her name. To Eriol's surprise he found out that she skip forms. So that makes them in the same grade. The teacher arranges her to be in Eriol's class. The both of them walk towards the class with their class teacher, Ms. Tokiwa. Eriol takes his seat while Clover wait outside the class until Ms. Tokiwa call her.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student. You can come in now." Ms. Tokiwa  
  
Clover slides the door at stand in front of the class. Ms. Tokiwa was writing her name on the blackboard.   
  
"This is Hiiragizawa Clover. She's from Canada." Ms. Tokiwa  
  
"Ohayo! I'm very pleasure to meet you all." Clover  
  
The whole class greets her warmly.  
  
"You shall sit beside Kinomoto." Ms. Tokiwa  
  
She pointed at Sakura. She walks to Sakura. Sakura greeted her cheerfully.   
  
"So you must be Eriol-kun's nephew?" Sakura  
  
"Niece. You must be my uncle's friend." Clover  
  
"Yes, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." Sakura  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Clover  
  
Recess, at the school's canteen.  
Some of the pupils in the class were surrounding Clover.  
  
"Hi I'm Tashikawa Tomoko. And he's Kazetashi Azumi. He's a bit shy."   
  
Said a girl while pointing at a boy who sat beside Clover. He looks away as Clover looks at him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you." Clover  
  
"So are you related to Eriol?" Tomoko  
  
Clover nodded happily.  
  
"He's my only relative. And he's my uncle." Clover  
  
Tomoko's eyes widen.   
  
"Huh? He's your uncle?"   
  
Ask the boy beside her.  
  
"Yes, and it's cool to have him as my uncle." Clover  
  
"Kazetashi-kun, I never heard you talk to a girl before except Tomoko."   
  
Said a girl from the crowd. Azumi's cheek flushed.   
  
"Ano…I was just asking." Azumi  
  
Most of the girls giggle. They all step out of the class to the canteen. Azumi and Clover were the only person left in the class. Clover stares at him.  
  
"I'm Clover. Nice to meet you." Clover  
  
She held out her hand. Azumi shook her hand.  
  
"I'm Azumi. Nice meeting you too." Azumi  
  
He let go of her hand. He pauses for a while.  
  
"You're not 16 right?" Azumi  
  
"How do you know?" Clover  
  
"I just know." Azumi  
  
"Interesting. And how is that so?" Clover  
  
"My instinct told me." Azumi  
  
She stares at him blankly. The door slides open. She turn her gaze at the door. Eriol and Tomoyo enters the classroom.  
  
"Uncle Eriol!" Clover  
  
Eriol rolls his eyes.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to call me uncle?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo chuckles. Eriol turn to her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Eriol  
  
She stops chuckling.  
  
"Well, it's funny to see you annoyed. Because you usually never get annoyed." Tomoyo  
  
Clover jumps from her seat.  
  
"Really? So Tomoyo-ne san, can you tell me more about my uncle?" Clover  
  
"Why certainly. If you don't mind Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
She grins at him evilly. Eriol sighs.  
  
"Do you in any case have an interest in photography?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah...and I own the best camcorder in the world." Clover  
  
She said cheerfully. Sweat drops appears on Eriol's head.  
  
"You wouldn't…" Eriol  
  
"Try me." Tomoyo  
  
The two of them stares at each other. Clover stood in front of Azumi. She lowers her head. Their face was only inches away.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Clover  
  
He flinches.  
  
"Sort of." Azumi  
  
"Don't you think they look 'kawaii' together?" Clover  
  
"On my opinion… yeah, they do look like a perfect match." Azumi  
  
Eriol stares at him, surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you really bring bad influence to Clover. She's acting like you now. You really got her even you two only met yesterday." Eriol  
  
"That's call Tomoyo's magic. It's not like you're the only person with the charms you know." Tomoyo  
  
Eriol shrugs. Clover watches them gleefully. She turns back to Azumi.   
  
"She's cool. That's why I like her. And she's beautiful." Clover  
  
An image of Tomoyo surrounded by flowers appears in Clover's mind. She smiles at that thought. She returns to the reality only to see Eriol, Tomoyo and Azumi staring at her. Sweat drops were seen on the three of them. Clover grins nervously.  
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy 


	4. My power

As I told you before that I was thinking on writing a mix up story. They are all from my favourite anime, which are Card Captor Sakura, Yami No Matsuei and Gensomaden Saiyuki. It's my story so I can do what ever I like, tee hee.   
  
  
The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and ....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring.   
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control......  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Time went away like the wind. A few month passes and Clover was getting more close to Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran and Azumi. As the time passes Eriol never ask her about her life before she came here. He has thought about it but he doesn't want to ask her because he thinks that it might hurt her. And he couldn't bear to see her sad as he never saw her sad. He just left it to her. He'll listen to her when she's ready. Seeing her smile and cheerful self really brighten Eriol's life. It's not like he's not happy but the scenery was getting better. That's right, better. And of course Nakuru has the chance to feed her with all her cooking. But then Eriol never told her about the power he posses neither about Clow. He even put a spell on Suppi to mute him. So he wouldn't slip anything out.  
  
Clover and Azumi were like the closest friend you could've met. They have so much in comment. They are both 15 because they both skip forms. They both are a manga freaks (just like me and my pet bro). They love Japanese animation really much. Their favourite would have to be Gensomaden Saiyuki and Yami No Matsuei. People around them would call them weirdoes but they don't care what people think. They are also pet siblings. Eriol would shake his head every time Azumi drop by his house to see Clover. The both of them really brought havoc in the house. It was noisy but Eriol doesn't really mind, as long as she's happy.   
  
It was the last day of school before the summer holiday. Clover and Azumi sat under the Sakura tree.  
  
"Where are you going this summer?" Clover  
  
"Um, home I guess. My parents are on their outstation in Korea." Azumi  
  
Clover bit her lip.  
  
"Azumi-kun, can I ask you one thing?" Clover  
  
"Sure." Azumi  
  
"I know you know it so don't pretend okay?" Clover  
  
She stares at him with her pleading look. Azumi sighs.  
  
"I know what you mean." Azumi  
  
"You do?" Clover  
  
"Of course I do. We share the same power. Well similar." Azumi  
  
"I never told it to uncle Eriol. I'm afraid if he's going to despise me." Clover  
  
"No he won't. I can sense it. He's waiting for you to tell him about your life. That's my power." Azumi  
  
"Well my powers are very dangerous. They can be good and evil. I still can't control it." Clover  
  
She stares at her feet.   
  
"I'm afraid if it'll hurt uncle Eriol." Clover  
  
"Well that's what I think at first before telling my parents. Because I can manipulate people's mind." Azumi  
  
Clover smiles.  
  
"Your power is a bit similar like Hisoka's power." Clover  
  
"Imagine being dead and being a Shinigami…. Can't imagine it." Azumi  
  
"If only those cartoons are real. Especially Goku, Hakkai and Hisoka. They are so adorable and cool." Clover  
  
'Never say you wish or it might be fulfil…'  
  
Clover snap. She breathes out.   
  
"Did you say anything?" Clover  
  
"No." Azumi  
  
"Oh." Clover  
  
A baseball ball was flying towards Clover's head. She only notices it when it's to near her head. She can't run anymore and Azumi can't help her too. The ball hit her head. She fell to her knees. The last thing she heard was Azumi screaming her name.  
  
Clover opens her eyes and found herself in the school nurse room. She felt someone was holding her hand tightly.   
  
"Are you okay?" Eriol  
  
She blinks at him.  
  
"I'm fine. What happen?" Clover  
  
"The ball got you straight on the head." Azumi  
  
Eriol let out a relive sighs.  
  
"It's good that you're alright. Thank you Azumi" Eriol  
  
Azumi waves his hand. The door suddenly flung and three figures came running into the room.  
  
"Clover-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-ne san." Clover  
  
"What happen?" Sakura  
  
Eriol looks at Sakura.  
  
"A baseball hit her head." Eriol  
  
"Is she alright?" Syaoran  
  
Eriol turns to clover. She was talking very fast (as usual) with Tomoyo.  
  
"Her mouth is working well. That means she's okay." Eriol  
  
Clover glares at Eriol.  
  
"What do you mean?" Clover  
  
She put a dirty look on him. Everyone in the room sweat drops.  
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
1st October 2002 (I've uploaded Tomoyo's Secret too [chapter 29]) 


	5. Where am I?

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and ....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. I didn't give Clover and Azumi's detail right?  
  
Clover Contance Hiiragizawa  
race : Japanese and Canadian  
d.o.b. : 7th August 1987  
hair colour : (shoulder length) dirty blonde (like Avril Lavigne's)  
eyes : left green right blue  
  
Azumi Kazetashi  
race : Japanese and Korean  
d.o.b : 22nd October 1987  
hair colour : jet black  
eyes : bright brown  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. She sleep and then she foun herslef in the Saiyuki world.........  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
The first day of summer holiday.  
Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo came to Eriol's house as he asks them to come.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura  
  
"Ohayo." Eriol  
  
He let them to is living room and Nakuru serve them with tea just as they sat on the couch.   
  
"So where's Clover-chan?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah, your house is a bit soundless today." Sakura  
  
"She's still sleeping. She said that her head is dizzy." Eriol  
  
"I thought you already kick her out of the house." Syaoran  
  
Eriol glares at Syaoran. Syaoran returns his glare with a smirk.   
  
"Syao-kun! That was rude." Sakura  
  
Syaoran put an apologetic look on Sakura.   
  
"I'll go take a look on Clover-chan." Tomoyo  
  
She winks at Eriol as the signal for him to leave the couple alone. Eriol understood and he got onto his heel.  
  
"I'll go with you. And Sakura-chan please tame that little wolf." Eriol  
  
Syaoran snorted and glares at Eriol. Eriol smile and leave the couple there. He climbs the stairs towards Clover's room. He opens the door and saw Tomoyo talking to Clover.  
  
"…The ball really gives me headache and…" Clover  
  
Before she could finish her words Eriol interrupt her.  
  
"You said you have headaches but your mouth is still working very well." Eriol  
  
"Would you mind uncle Eriol? I was talking to Tomoyo-ne san." Clover  
  
Eriol give her the well-duh look.   
  
"Clover, I think you should rest. You just got hit by a speeding ball." Tomoyo  
  
"Hai, ne san." Clover  
  
Eriol put his palms on his forehead.   
  
"Why can't you listen to me like you do to her?" Eriol  
  
Clover put an angelic smile at him.  
  
"Tomoyo-ne san is like an angel and she's very sweet and mild." Clover  
  
Tomoyo blushes as Clover compliment her.  
  
"You should rest. Now go to sleep." Eriol  
  
He rubs her head. She smiles at him. She watches Eriol and Tomoyo walk out of the room. Her smile slowly faded. She presses her hand on her forehead. 'God that hurts. I don't want uncle Eriol to know or anyone. I'm losing my balance. I don't think I can control my power in this condition. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.' She suddenly snaps. 'Clover-chan, are you there?' ask a voice.  
  
"Azumi-kun?" Clover  
  
'Yeah' replied the voice.  
  
"Where are you?" Clover  
  
'I'm at the airport. I'm going to Seoul. My parents ask me to.' Said the voice again.  
  
"Goodbye I guess?" Clover   
  
'Yeah, but don't worry I'll keep in touch.' The voice chuckled. 'I can contact you anytime without worrying to pay the bill.' Clover giggles.  
  
"Must be handy." Clover  
  
'Oops that's my call. I'll contact you when I'm free. Ja mata!' Said the voice cheerfully.  
  
"Ja…" Clover  
  
After the short conversation, Clover lay on her back and stare at the ceiling until she doze off.   
  
Clover opens her eyes. She found that she was no longer in her room. She was laying her head on her arms, which was place on a table.   
  
"Uruse! Stupid monkey!"   
  
Clover turns to the voice. It was a man with short blonde hair and amethyst eyes. He was beautiful in anyway (count the angry face). This man looks familiar. But who is he? She rubs her eyes and stare at the man again. She gasps. She now knows why the man looks familiar. It was because he looks like Genjo Sanzo.   
  
"Sanzo? Why is he here and where am I? This must be a dream." Clover  
  
"Sumimasen."   
  
Clover was shock when someone taps her shoulder. She turns around and says a man with one glasses (I don't know how to call it) smiling at her. His green eyes were like jade.   
  
"Cho Hakkai?" Clover  
  
The man was shock too.  
  
"You know me?" Hakkai  
  
Clover covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"You're Cho Hakkai?" Clover  
  
The man nodded politely.  
  
"But who are you? You don't look like you're from here. Your clothes are a bit unusual." Hakkai  
  
Clover looks at her self. She was wearing a pink jumper and a long maroon pants. Then she look around. Everyone was wearing something like the old Chinese clothing.  
  
"Um, can you tell me what place is this?" Clover  
  
"Are you lost?" Hakkai  
  
"I think so. Can you help me?" Clover  
  
"Of course but I'll have to ask my companions first. Don't worry they'll agree." Hakkai  
  
"Arigato gozaimas." Clover  
  
Clover follows him towards Sanzo. Sanzo was looking quite unpleased when Hakkai told him about Clover. He stares at me curiously.  
  
"Who are you?" Sanzo  
  
"I-I am Clover, Hiiragizawa Clover." Clover  
  
He frowns.  
  
"Clover? What a weird name."  
  
Said a man beside him. He has ruby eyes and red hair. He was smirking.  
  
"Sha Gojyo?" Clover  
  
He looks at Clover wondrously.  
  
"She knows my name. Who are you?" Gojyo  
  
"Who is this? Wow, 'kawaii ne'! She's so 'kawaii'."  
  
Interrupt a voice beside him. It was a boy about 18 or 19 with golden eyes and brown hair. He looks kinda goofy.  
  
"Is that really Son Goku?" Clover  
  
The four man stares at her.   
  
"Lets go upstairs. This place is too crowded." Hakkai  
  
Sanzo got onto his heels and walk towards the stairs. The other three men follow him including Clover. They entered a room. Sanzo light his cigarette and blow the smoke.  
  
"So tell me, who are you and where so you come from?" Sanzo  
  
"I'm Clover. I come from Japan." Clover  
  
"You don't look Japanese." Sanzo  
  
"I'm mix. I'm half Canadian." Clover  
  
'Why do I bother telling them this?' she thought.  
  
"What's a Canadian?" Hakkai  
  
"You're a taboo too?" Gojyo  
  
"No. Canadian is what they call the Canada citizen. It's at the west. A foreign country." Clover  
  
They four of them stares at her blankly.  
  
"Okay, I'm totally dreaming. I'll just pitch myself then I'll be back in my bed." Clover  
  
She pitches her cheeks and nothing happen (except that it hurts a lot).   
  
"Are you okay Clover?" Gojyo  
  
"What do you mean that you're dreaming?" Hakkai  
  
Sanzo stares at her deeply.  
  
"Goku! I'll put you in charge of her. Gojyo, take another room for her." Sanzo  
  
"Hai!" Goku  
  
Goku smiles at Clover cheerfully. Clover blushes (weird huh?)  
  
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
  
Author's babble.  
  
Izy : Dont you think it's weird when Clover was talking to Azumi mentally.  
  
Sun_Nani : I guess. Because she was talking to herself.  
  
Izy : If I saw someone talks to their self , the first thing that hit my mind is 'mental'.  
  
Sun Nani : Sugoi!!! She meet the Sanzo's party  
  
Izy : Yeah, and I'll make Clover and Goku together  
  
Sun Nani : You can't because Goku's mine  
  
Izy : So what? I'm the writer you're just babbling there so buzz of...  
  
Sun Nani : You are so mean  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
2nd October 2002 (I've uploaded Tomoyo's Secret too [chapter 29]) 


	6. A chat with the monkey?

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. I didn't give Clover and Azumi's detail right?  
  
Clover Constance Hiiragizawa  
race : Japanese and Canadian  
d.o.b. : 7th August 1987  
hair colour : (shoulder length) dirty blonde (like Avril Lavigne's)  
eyes : left green right blue  
  
Azumi Kazetashi  
race : Japanese and Korean  
d.o.b : 22nd October 1987  
hair colour : jet black  
eyes : bright brown  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. She sleep and then she found herself in the Saiyuki world.........  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Later that night, Clover has to share a room with Goku since Sanzo put him in charge to take care of her. Goku stares at her. Clover turns to him.  
  
"What?" Clover  
  
"Iie! It's just that you look different from any girl I've ever met." Goku  
  
"It's because I'm not from this world." Clover  
  
"Sumimasen? What do you mean?" Goku  
  
"My power must've caused this. I don't know how it happen but this is too much." Clover  
  
"Gomen, but I don't understand." Goku  
  
Clover let out a long sigh. She stares at him.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I'm not from this world?" Clover  
  
"You're from heaven?" Goku  
  
Clover shakes her head.  
  
"No, you people here are only manga character. And I have the ability to make them real." Clover  
  
Goku scratch his head.  
  
"What is manga?" Goku  
  
"It's what they call comics. A book with drawings…" Clover  
  
"I know that. Hakkai gave me one." Goku  
  
Clover sighs.  
  
"Good, I don't have to explain to you about that." Clover  
  
"What do you mean we're manga characters?" Goku  
  
"You guys are not real. You're originated from a manga called Saiyuki." Clover  
  
Goku blinks his eyes. Then he put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"You don't have a fever. But you're talking nonsense." Goku  
  
Clover brushes his hand of her forehead. She stares at him furiously.  
  
"I'm not sick! As I told you, I have the ability to make my imagination to turn real." Clover  
  
Clover raises her voice.   
  
"Okay, okay. You're not sick. But how can I trust you?" Goku  
  
"I don't know because I can't control my powers." Clover  
  
He looks at her curiously.  
  
"How did you end up here?" Goku  
  
She shrugs.  
  
"The last thing I remember was I snuggled up my bed. When open my eyes I saw many weird people with the old Chinese wardrobe. And that's how I end up here. Sound like I'm just dreaming right?" Clover  
  
Goku stares at her wide-eyed.   
  
"Wow, that's so interesting! Well it does sound like you're dreaming. Are all foreign people like you?" Goku  
  
"No." Clover  
  
"Then…oomph!" Goku  
  
Clover covered his mouth with her hand.  
  
"Could you please don't ask anything anymore? I'm tired and I want to get some sleep." Clover  
  
He nodded sternly. She snuggles up her bed and closes her eyes to enter her realm of slumber.  
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Send it your comments about my story to my e-mail that is Iz_Syaz@yahoo.com or just review it here.(Actually, I prefer you to sign here.)  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
12th October 2002 


	7. Clover's day out

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. Clover's bio  
  
Clover Constance Hiiragizawa  
Hobbies: Read manga and watch anime plus she loves books  
Have a crush on: Goku  
Fav. colour: Blue, soft colour and pastel colour  
Fav food: Anything  
Powers: Make her imagination into something real (she can't control it)  
Fav person: Tomoyo and Eriol  
Habits: Bite her nails (it's actually me, I can't stop biting it) and wear a golfer's hat and hid her hair in it  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. Clove went to Tokoyo and Suddenly he met a familiar lime eyed boy. Could it be.......  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Clover felt that someone was shaking her body. She slowly opens her eyes. A pair of deep blue eyes was staring deep into hers.   
  
"Clover!"   
  
He calls out. Clover finally manages to open her eyes widely. She saw Eriol was looking at her nervously. She looks around. She was back in her bedroom. She hugs Eriol.  
  
"Uncle Eriol." Clover  
  
She hugs him tightly. Eriol was quiet shock. Then he heard her sobbing on his chest. He caresses her hair.  
  
"What happen Clover?" Eriol  
  
She pushes him slowly.   
  
"I don't know. What happen? You look nervous." Clover  
  
He stares at her.  
  
"You've been sleeping for two days and you didn't wake up. That's why I'm nervous and worried. I thought something bad has happen but you're still breathing." Eriol  
  
Clover's mouth open a little and her eyes were widen.   
  
"I've been sleeping? That… that was just a dream?" Clover  
  
Eriol put a curious look on her.  
  
"What was a dream?" Eriol  
  
Clover mutters something under her breath but Eriol couldn't hear it.   
  
"That was just a dream. But it seems so real." Clover  
  
"Clover tell me, please." Eriol  
  
Clover stares at Eriol. She blinks repeatedly.   
  
"I dreamt that I was in the Saiyuki's world. And I met Genjo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku. I even chat with them." Clover  
  
Eriol frown.  
  
"And that took you two days? Clover, I think you should stop watching and reading them. It's making you insane." Eriol  
  
"No it doesn't make me insane. Does that mean I'm not allow to watch or read them?" Clover  
  
Eriol push the bridge of his glasses.   
  
"Yes, for a week." Eriol  
  
Clover gapes. She glares at him furiously.  
  
"You can't do that!" Clover  
  
"Oh yes I can. I'm officially your guardian and you must listen to me." Eriol  
  
Eriol felt a hand was tapping his shoulder.  
  
"You're too harsh on her."   
  
Eriol turns around and found a pair of violet eyes staring at him.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? When did you arrive?" Eriol  
  
"Just got here. And I came here to see how's she doing. I can see that she's awake." Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo-ne san." Clover  
  
Tomoyo sat beside her bed. Clover stares at Eriol and folded her hands on her chest. Tomoyo grins.  
  
"You shouldn't be angry you know." Tomoyo  
  
"Why?" Clover  
  
Tomoyo leans closer to Clover's ear.  
  
"…Because you're the only person who has been able to him annoy worried so much. You should be proud for that…" Tomoyo  
  
"Really? Humph! I'll annoy him that he'll take back what he said." Clover  
  
"That's the spirit." Tomoyo  
  
Someone cough.  
  
"You seem to forget that I'm still here." Eriol  
  
Eriol raise his right eyebrow. Clover sticks her tongue out and looks at Tomoyo. Eriol roll his eyes. And a small grin appears on his face.  
  
A few days later, Clover has recover from the headache (her head still in pain). She was having breakfast with Eriol and Nakuru (Suppi had to eat cat's food, lolz…).   
  
"Ne, Uncle Eriol." Clover  
  
"Nande?" Eriol  
  
"Watashi wa…Ano…can I go out for a walk after this?" Clover  
  
Eriol eats his breakfast and act as if he doesn't heard what Clover had said.  
  
"Onegai…Uncle Eriol…onegai shimas!" Clover  
  
She claps her hands together. Eriol let out a small sigh.  
  
"Eh…demo, don't go too far. You're haven't fully recover yet. And don't call me uncle. I don't even have a girlfriend." Eriol  
  
He rolled his eyes. Clover raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Tomoyo-ne san?" Clover  
  
Eriol choke. He wipes his mouth.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend." Eriol  
  
"Well she is a girl and she's your friend, right? Doesn't that mean she's your girlfriend?" Clover  
  
"Yes…" Eriol  
  
Nakuru and Suppi snorted. Eriol glare at Nakuru (he can't glare at Suppi because he's sitting on Nakuru's lap). Nakuru smirks.  
  
"What are you smirking at?" Eriol  
  
Nakuru made an innocent look. Eriol roll his eyes again. Clover goes to her room after breakfast to pick up her wallet.  
  
'Clover-chan.' said a voice suddenly.  
  
"Azumi-kun? Is that you?" Clover  
  
"Yeah.'   
  
"I thought it was a ghost." Clover  
  
'Nonsense. So what's up? I've been trying to contact you a few days ago. But couldn't reach you.' Ask the voice.  
  
"It must be when I was sleeping." Clover  
  
'Sleeping? For two days?' ask the voice wondrously.  
  
"Something weird happen. I was in the Saiyuki world and I actually talk to Goku and the gang." Clover  
  
It was silent for a brief moment. 'Are you alright?' ask the voice.  
  
"I'm fine but my head still hurts. I think it's my power. They're leaking. It's all because of that stupid ball." Clover  
  
'I think you better tell Eriol-kun. He has the right to know you know' replied the voice.  
  
"I know but not the time yet. Maybe after summer, I don't really feel like explaining." Clover  
  
She rubs her head.  
  
"Anyway, when are you coming back to Japan?" Clover  
  
'A week before summer ends.' Answered the voice.  
  
"That's long." Clover  
  
'Yeah, I know. But I got to help out my parents. They really need people with my power in their jobs to know whether the person can be trusted or not.'   
  
"I'm going out right now. Contact me later." Clover  
  
'Sure, ja. Take care of yourself.' Said the voice again.  
  
The door suddenly creek open. Eriol walk into Clover's room.  
  
"Whom are you talking to?" Eriol  
  
"Um…nobody…Just some imaginary friend maybe or a friend in Korea." Clover  
  
"You mean Azumi-kun? Are you sure you're well?" Eriol  
  
"Crystal. I know you're worried uncle Eriol. Don't worry I'm a big girl you know." Clover  
  
Clover put on her golfer's hat and hide her hair in it. Eriol only manage to sigh.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to Tokyo." Clover  
  
"Make sure you be back before dinner." Eriol  
  
"Hai…" Clover  
  
Tokyo was very busy that day. Clover got herself some comic books and some souvenirs. She walks around the city. She wasn't looking ahead of her. Suddenly she bumped into someone. The both of them fall down.  
  
"Ouch!" Clover  
  
The person in front of her got onto his heels and offers his hand to her. She accepts it gratefully.  
  
"Gomen…" Clover  
  
She pauses. She looks at the boy in front of her. He has lime green eyes and a mop or fair straw-coloured hair. (No it's beige. Well I don' really know...maybe it's dirty blonde).  
  
"Anata wa…Kurosaki Hisoka?" Clover  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
preview for the next chapter  
  
"Slap me." Clover  
  
That's all the preview I can give.................  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review...........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
19th October 2002 


	8. The book is empty?

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. Clover's bio  
  
Clover Constance Hiiragizawa  
Hobbies: Read manga and watch anime plus she loves books  
Have a crush on: Goku  
Fav. colour: Blue, soft colour and pastel colour  
Fav food: Anything  
Powers: Make her imagination into something real (she can't control it)  
Fav person: Tomoyo and Eriol  
Habits: Bite her nails (it's actually me, I can't stop biting it) and wear a golfer's hat and hid her hair in it  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. Clover was brought to the Meifu  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Do I know you?"   
  
"You're really Hisoka? The Shinigami?" Clover  
  
The boy's eyes widen. He pulls Clover to a quieter place.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know?" Hisoka  
  
"But…this doesn't make any sense…what happen?" Clover  
  
She presses her hand on her forehead. Her head was aching again. She fainted but before her body touch the ground the boy holds her. He suddenly disappears from the location.  
  
Another place. The surrounding was pink. It was because of the cherry blossom trees were grown everywhere there. The boy suddenly appears out of the thin air. The boy so call Hisoka brings Clover to the infirmary.  
  
Clover opens her eyes and saw a woman with blonde hair. No, a man with long blonde hair staring at her. She screams out loud.  
  
"Mr., calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."   
  
"Where am I? Ne, Anata wa…Watari Yutaka?" Clover  
  
The man stares at her, puzzled.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Watari  
  
The infirmary door slides open. Hisoka and a man in a black with beautiful amethyst eyes enter the infirmary.  
  
"Tsuzuki Asato?" Clover  
  
They all stares at her wondrously.  
  
"How do you know us?" Tsuzuki  
  
The lime eyed boy stand beside her.   
  
'Oh my god! What happen? Am I still dreaming? Okay I'll pitch my self then I'll wake up in my comfortable bed.' Thought Clover. She pitches her cheek. And she moans in pain. 'That hurts. What is this?' she thought again. She stares at Hisoka.  
  
"Ne, Hisoka-kun. Can you do me a favour?" Clover  
  
"What is it?" Hisoka  
  
"Slap me." Clover  
  
"What?" Hisoka  
  
"Just slap me." Clover  
  
"I'll do it." Watari  
  
The blonde man leans nearer and slaps Clover semi-hard.   
  
"Ouch, that hurts." Clover  
  
Watari raise his brows and shrugs.  
  
"Don't be angry okay? One asks for it, one will get it." Watari  
  
'I'm not dreaming. Because that hurts.' Thought Clover.   
  
"Dreaming?" Hisoka  
  
Clover gape at him. 'Oh yeah, I forgot he's an empath.' She thought again.  
  
"How do you know I'm an empath?" Hisoka  
  
At this point Hisoka was getting annoyed because Clover didn't answer any of his questions.  
  
"Okay I'll explain." Clover  
  
The three man stares at her. She explains to them from A-Z. After she finish explaining to the three young men. They frown.   
  
"Yokatta! Amazing story." Watari  
  
"Okay let me get the straight. We're cartoon characters and we're not real?" Tsuzuki  
  
Clover nods for her answer.  
  
"I have proof." Clover  
  
"Show it then." Hisoka  
  
Clover reaches for her bag pack and search for the book that she bought early. She pulls it out from her bag.  
  
"Here." Clover  
  
She handed the book to them. They took it and flip it opens. They stare at Clover with a puzzle look.  
  
"It's not printed." Tsuzuki  
  
Clover's eyes widen.  
  
"What?" Clover  
  
She said, half screaming.  
  
"Look." Watari  
  
He handed the book back to her. She flips it open and the book was just an empty book. Without any drawings or writings. She notices that the cover was white. Not printed.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I just bought it and I've checked it. It was full of paintings." Clover  
  
The three young man look at each other. Watari put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'm not sick. I just got hit with a ball on my head. And I'm still sane." Clover  
  
"Mr…. um…what's your name?" Tsuzuki  
  
"Hiiragizawa, Hiiragizawa Clover. And it's Miss if you please." Clover  
  
They all raise their brows. Clover rolls her eyes and takes of the golfer's hat. Letting her hair fall loosely.   
  
"Am I a girl or not now?" Clover  
  
"Maybe we're too used of Hisoka that we didn't recognise a girl when they hid their hair. Well don't you think he looks like a girl?" Tsuzuki  
  
He asks, teasing Hisoka.   
  
"Yup, he does have a big and striking lime eyes. I think your eyes are beautiful, Tsuzuki-san." Clover  
  
Tsuzuki's expression change.   
  
"It's a mark or non humans." Tsuzuki  
  
"So what? You are human. And you're so good looking. You're 26 right?" Clover  
  
"Yes, and arigato." Tsuzuki  
  
Tsuzuki blush. Watari clap his hands.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-chan, would you mind I do some test on you?" Watari  
  
Tsuzuki, Hisoka and clover sweat drops.   
  
"NO!" Clover  
  
"Good choice." Hisoka  
  
"You don't know what he'll do to you." Tsuzuki  
  
"I can imagine" Clover  
  
Clover looks at her watch.  
  
"It's almost dinner time. Uncle Eriol's going to ground me if I don't get back soon." Clover  
  
"We'll send you home. Won't we Hisoka-kun?" Tsuzuki  
  
Hisoka sigh and nodded. Clover claps her hands and say thanked them.  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review...........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
26th October 2002 


	9. The uncle and niece talk

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. Clover's bio  
  
Clover Constance Hiiragizawa  
Hobbies: Read manga and watch anime plus she loves books  
Have a crush on: Goku  
Fav. colour: Blue, soft colour and pastel colour  
Fav food: Anything  
Powers: Make her imagination into something real (she can't control it)  
Fav person: Tomoyo and Eriol  
Habits: Bite her nails (it's actually me, I can't stop biting it) and wear a golfer's hat and hid her hair in it  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. Clover was brought to the Meifu. She met the Yami No Matsuei characters and they send her home (isn't that sweet?).  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Eriol sat in his armchair. He was worried of Clover because she's been out for a whole day. 'Where is she? I don't believe this. She's hasn't even recover yet. Who is she talking to this morning? The weirdest thing is I sense Azumi's presence too. She's keeping something from me. Sleeping for two days? This doesn't make any sense.' The bell rang. He got onto his heels and walk towards the door. He opens the door and there stands Clover with two unknown young man.   
  
"Tadaima, uncle Eriol!" Clover  
  
"Clover, where've you been all day? And who is this two?" Eriol  
  
"These guys?" Clover  
  
Clover turns to Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki held out his hand. Eriol took his hand and they share a handshake.  
  
"Konichiwa, Watashi wa namae Tsuzuki Asato." Tsuzuki  
  
Eriol frown but he replied him warmly.  
  
"I'm Eriol, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Please do come in, have some tea." Eriol  
  
Tsuzuki's eyes widen.  
  
"Tea? I'd love t…" Tsuzuki  
  
He asks cheerfully. Hisoka push him aside.  
  
"We'd love to but we're kinda in a rush here. I'm Kurosaki Hisoka." Hisoka  
  
Eriol and Hisoka share a handshake. Eriol raise his brows just as Hisoka let go of his hand.  
  
"Clover-chan, we're of now." Hisoka  
  
"Ja ma ta!" Tsuzuki  
  
"Ja." Clover  
  
Clover waves her hand. Just after they left, clover and Eriol went inside the house.  
  
After dinner, Clover climbs the stairs towards her room. She sat on the floor and checks all of her comic books. To her surprise all of the book were empty and not printed even a letter. Then she heard someone knock her door.  
  
"Come in, it's not lock." Clover  
  
Eriol step into her room and stare at the pile of books beside Clover.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Eriol  
  
"Iie, daijobu." Clover  
  
He sat beside her.  
  
"What is this? Why do you buy empty books? This is too much if you said you want to use them as your notebook." Eriol  
  
"Um…" Clover  
  
Before she could answer him, he cut her of.  
  
"Ne, Clover, who are those two? Their names sound really familiar." Eriol  
  
Clover blinks repeatedly. She was nervous.  
  
"Really? Where have you heard them?" Clover  
  
"I don't know…." Eriol  
  
Eriol thinks hard for a while. Then he clicks his finger.  
  
"Oh yeah! They're the names of the character in one of your manga books. Um…which one is it? It's something like Matsuei… Yami No Matsuei, that's it." Eriol  
  
Clover smiles at him nervously.  
  
"Hai…so…" Clover  
  
"And to think again, they look quite alike too." Eriol  
  
Clover did not answer. Eriol flip the book and he was shock to see some image of Hisoka and Tsuzuki. But suddenly the images were gone.   
  
"Clover, did you see that?" Eriol  
  
Clover's eyes widen. She shakes her head.  
  
"I…" Clover  
  
"Come on Clover. I know you're hiding something. Why is your entire manga book become empty? And who are those two?" Eriol  
  
Clover has no choice but to tell him. She sighs and begins telling him from the start. After she's done retelling the whole story Eriol stares at her.  
  
"And you didn't tell me about your powers?" Eriol  
  
"I'm sorry. I was afraid that it might scare you." Clover  
  
Eriol snorted.  
  
"What's so funny?" Clover  
  
Eriol sighs and smiles.  
  
"To tell you the truth I didn't tell you something too." Eriol  
  
"Nani?" Clover  
  
Eriol tells her about him and about Clow and everything related. After he's finish Clover stares at her wide eyed.  
  
"And I thought Azumi-kun and I are the only person with secret." Clover  
  
"Is he the one whom you been talking to alone?" Eriol  
  
Clover nodded.  
  
"So now that the cartoon characters have become real, what are we going to do?" Eriol  
  
"Beats me. But what I know is we must get them back in their own place. I can feel that something bad is going to happen if we don't do anything." Clover  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
*preview*  
  
"Furaikuroda?"   
  
hint: a species of leaf  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review...........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
6th November 2002 


	10. Tea time!

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
Sorry if the starting is quite boring because I myself finds it quite boring. Clover's bio  
  
Clover Constance Hiiragizawa  
Hobbies: Read manga and watch anime plus she loves books  
Have a crush on: Goku  
Fav. colour: Blue, soft colour and pastel colour  
Fav food: Anything  
Powers: Make her imagination into something real (she can't control it)  
Fav person: Tomoyo and Eriol  
Habits: Bite her nails (it's actually me, I can't stop biting it) and wear a golfer's hat and hid her hair in it  
  
Note 3:  
This is where the real story will start. Clover have some powers and something hit her head and she'll lose control. Clover was brought to the Meifu. She met the Yami No Matsuei characters and they send her home (isn't that sweet?).  
  
Note 4 :  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A week before summer breaks ends, Sakura and Tomoyo drop by at Eriol's house to see how's Clover's doing. They press the bell and the door open and Clover was smiling at them cheerfully.   
  
"Tomoyo-ne san! Sakura-ne san!" Clover  
  
She hugs the both of them. Then they went into the house. Clover brews the tea and serves it to Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Arigato, Clover-chan." Sakura  
  
"Where's Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Oh he went out with Nakuru to buy something. I couldn't go with him because he said I haven't fully recover yet."  
  
"That's because he care for you." Sakura  
  
They take a sip of the tea.  
  
"This tea is nice. You're really good." Tomoyo  
  
"It's green tea." Clover  
  
"It is? But it doesn't taste like the usual green tea." Sakura  
  
Clover smiles.  
  
"It's my secret recipe. Put one secret ingredient." Clover  
  
"So what's the secret ingredient?" Sakura  
  
"A four leaf Clover." Clover  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura stares at her curiously.  
  
"A four leaf Clover?" Tomoyo  
  
"Yup, my mother taught me. She's really good on making the tea leaves." Clover  
  
"Furaikuroda leaves?" Sakura  
  
"Sumimasen, nande?" Clover  
  
"It's Clover in Japanese." Tomoyo  
  
"So deska." Clover  
  
"You mention earlier that it's four leaf. How so?" Tomoyo  
  
"Its quite rare." Sakura  
  
Clover brushes a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Yes but from where I come from it's quite easy to find because I live near a flower field." Clover  
  
She pauses.   
  
"I miss my home. Mother and father they're…" Clover  
  
Tomoyo sat beside her.  
  
"Daijobu Clover-chan." Sakura  
  
"You have Eriol-kun and us now." Tomoyo  
  
Sakura rub her forehead while Tomoyo hold her fist. Clover looks at them and smiles sweetly.  
  
"Arigato, minna." Clover  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, you just enjoy your tea."   
  
She peeks through the door hole and saw Eriol and Nakuru standing on the opposite site. She opens the door.  
  
"Clover-chan, I'll make steamboat tonight. Eriol-san was quite irritated and…"   
  
Nakuru blinks at Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan!"   
  
She ran and hugs the both of them.  
  
"Nakuru-…chan…you…can let go…now." Sakura  
  
"We're…out…o…of air." Tomoyo  
  
"Gomen ne! I was overexcited because Eriol-san let me buy many things." Nakuru  
  
Eriol enters the living room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Sakura-chan?" Eriol  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura bow and said 'Konichiwa'.  
  
"Why are you two here? You didn't tell me that you're coming."   
  
"They said they were just dropping by."   
  
"So deska." Eriol  
  
"Would you two like to stay for dinner? We're having steamboat tonight."   
  
"That would be lovely, but my mother wants to have dinner with me tonight." Tomoyo  
  
"Can't come because I've promise Syaoran to go to the movies. And you know how he hates when he's plan is spoilt." Sakura  
  
"Okay I will not bother you love birds." Clover  
  
Nakuru's sigh regretfully.   
  
"Tomoyo-ne san, why don't you ask your mother to have dinner here? It would be nice to have her here. I really wanted meet her." Clover  
  
"Demo…" Tomoyo  
  
"Please..." Clover  
  
Clover makes an angelic pleading face. Tomoyo smiles.  
  
"Yare, yare. Hai, I'll try to persuade her. But I think she'll probably will come because she's kind of fond of Eriol-kun." Tomoyo  
  
"Yatta! You're the best Tomoyo-ne san." Clover  
  
She jumps. Sakura snorted.  
  
"To think, I think she wants you to be her son in law." Sakura  
  
Tomoyo blush while Eriol stares at her (trying to keep his cool).  
  
"Looks she's blushing." Sakura  
  
"So…" Clover  
  
"Sakura-chan! Clover-chan!" Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Clover giggles.  
  
"You're so naughty Sakura-chan. You two bring bad influence for my little niece." Eriol  
  
"I'm not little okay." Clover  
  
"You are to me. I am your uncle anyway." Eriol  
  
Clover crosses her arms. Eriol smirk.  
  
"I'll be here on seven? Is that okay?" Tomoyo  
  
"Okay!" Clover  
  
"Ja ma ta." Sakura  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
*preview*  
  
"Arigato Uncle Eriol. Can't hide anything from you can't I? And that's totally unfair because you can read my mind. I wish I had that kind of power."   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review...........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
7th December 2002 


	11. The Return Of Kazetashi Azumi

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 1:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover Constance and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 2:  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
"..." talking  
(...)author's talking  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo leave the house and went straight home. 'I'd like to invite Azumi-kun too but I'm not sure if uncle Eriol would allow that.' Thought Clover. Eriol pull Clover.  
  
"Ne Clover-chan?" Eriol  
  
"Nande?" Clover  
  
"Is Azumi-kun back yet?" Eriol  
  
"He'll be back today, on six. Why?" Clover  
  
"You can invite him too if you want." Eriol  
  
Clover's face brightens up. She hugs Eriol.  
  
"Arigato Uncle Eriol. Can't hide anything from you can't I? And that's totally unfair because you can read my mind. I wish I had that kind of power." Clover  
  
Eriol smirk at her, then he walks toward the stairs.  
  
'Never say you wish…because what you wish has come true…'   
  
Clover turns around. She stares at Eriol.  
  
"Uncle Eriol, did you say something?" Clover  
  
Eriol look at her, bamboozled.  
  
"Iie. Daijobu deska?" Eriol  
  
Clover shakes her head.  
  
"Iie, daijobu. Maybe I was hallucinating." Clover  
  
"Maybe…"Eriol  
  
"So dayo. I'll contact Azumi-kun. But now I got to help Nakuru-chan." Clover  
  
"Eh." Eriol  
  
Clover walk towards the kitchen and Nakuru was insisting that she could manage by herself. Eriol sighs.   
  
"Maybe and maybe not." Eriol  
  
Tomoyo and her mother Sonomi sat by the dining table. Nakuru brings out a big pot.   
  
"Is this enough? I think it's not enough." Nakuru  
  
Everyone sweat drops. Clover chuckle.  
  
"I think it's more than enough, Nakuru-chan." Clover  
  
Nakuru look at Eriol.  
  
"Everyone's here. So can we eat now Eriol-sama?" Nakuru  
  
Eriol nods.  
  
"We're still waiting for someone though. But Daidouji-san is already here. So I guess we can start."   
  
He turns to Clover.  
  
"So where is he?"   
  
"He's on his way." Clover  
  
Eriol turns to Sonomi.  
  
"Would you do the honour first, Daidouji-san?" Eriol  
  
Sonomi smiles.  
  
"Of course." Sonomi  
  
The bell rang. Clover stands up.  
  
"I'll get it. It must be him."   
  
She runs towards the door. She opens the door and found Azumi waving his hand at her. She smile and she hug him.  
  
"I really miss you!" Clover  
  
"Hey cool down. You're making me blush." Azumi  
  
"Come on in. Everyone's waiting for you." Clover  
  
She holds his hand and pulls him to the dining room. Tomoyo blinks when she saw Azumi.  
  
"Kazetashi-kun?" Tomoyo  
  
"Kazetashi?" Sonomi  
  
Azumi bows.  
  
"Kombanwa minna-san." Azumi  
  
He sat beside Clover.  
  
"When did you get back?" Tomoyo  
  
Clover gives him a plate he said thank you to her.   
  
"Eh, actually not long. Less than 30 minutes. I come here as soon and I arrive at Narita airport." Azumi  
  
"So deska." Tomoyo  
  
They all eat their meal. Sonomi stares at Azumi.  
  
"Your family name is Kazetashi right?" Sonomi  
  
Azumi looks at her. He nods.  
  
"Kazetashi Azumi, I guess?" Sonomi  
  
"Sumimasen, have we met?" Azumi  
  
Sonomi shakes her head.  
  
"You know him, okasan?" Tomoyo  
  
"I've heard of him from his parents." Sonomi  
  
Azumi stares at her.  
  
"My parents?" Azumi  
  
"Yes, we're business partners. And we're quite close too." Sonomi  
  
"So desu ne." Azumi  
  
Nakuru clap her hands.  
  
"Now, now. We're eating so no talking. Please enjoy the food." Nakuru  
  
"Eh…"   
  
  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Review...........  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
13th December 2002 


	12. Sanzo actually pity her

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Note:  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 2:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 3:  
  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
  
"..." talking  
  
(...)author's talking  
  
Note 4:  
  
Review....please tell me what you think...flames are always welcome but please don't be too harsh....flames are actually good because they help me improve....  
  
After done with dinner they all sat in the living room and have a chat. Clover in the other hand brings Azumi to her room.   
  
"So what's up? What are you trying to show me?"  
  
Asked Azumi.  
  
"This."  
  
Clover handed him the blank manga size books.  
  
"It's blank...So what's your point?"  
  
"It was once full and fill with drawings."  
  
Azumi frown.  
  
"It's my manga collection...Yami No Matsuei, Gensomaden Saiyuki, etcetera..."  
  
Azumi's eyes widen.  
  
"You mean...it disappeared?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yup, and I found out that it disappeared when I were sent home by Hisoka-kun and Tsuzuki-san."  
  
Azumi frown.  
  
"Hisoka? Tsuzuki? Who are they?"  
  
"Oh I totally forgot to tell you."  
  
Azumi blinks.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Okay you do remember about the Saiyuki dream I've told you before right?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"Okay I'm not sure whether it's a dream or whatsoever because it's like so real. And a few days after that, I kind of stroll in Tokyo and guess who I bumped into?"  
  
Azumi stares at her curiously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Clover takes a deep breath and clears her throat.  
  
"Hisoka."  
  
Azumi frown.  
  
"Hisoka who? I don't know you know any Hisoka except..."  
  
He blinks at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You mean Hisoka? Kurosaki Hisoka? You can't be serious can you?"  
  
Clover shakes her head vigorously.  
  
"I'm so dead serious. You can ask uncle Eriol if you want proof because he saw them."  
  
Azumi still can't believe what he just heard. It makes no sense.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
Clover thinks hard.  
  
"I notice that it all started after that baseball hit my head. I got really heavy headaches. I think it's my powers. I can't control it anymore as I did before."  
  
Azumi frowns.  
  
"I should've stopped that ball. If I did these things will never have happen."  
  
"Don't put the blame on you. Everything happens with a reason. Maybe there's a good thing behind it."  
  
Azumi sighs.  
  
"And I started to hear voices just before the ball hit me and it still is mocking me."  
  
Azumi stares at her.  
  
"Voices? That's odd."  
  
It was silent. Clover suddenly broke the silence.  
  
"Oh yeah, your parent hasn't come back yet haven't they?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well sleep over here. In my room, I'll prepare some comforters and pillows for you."  
  
Azumi beam.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
That night, Azumi whom was sleeping in the warm comforter that Clover had prepared for him was awaked by a sound. A weird sound, something like few men's were talking to each other and also gunshots were heard. He shook Clover up (who was already up because of the gunshot).   
  
"Want to check?"  
  
Clover nodded. They both open the room door and the scenery was not the same as Eriol's house corridor. It looks like an old abandoned temple. As they walk they found four men (or should I change it to Bishie? Lolz).  
  
"Sanzo? Hakkai? Goku? Gojyo?"  
  
Said Clover and Azumi together. The shortest man turns to Clover and Azumi.  
  
"Clover-chan!"  
  
He shouted. Clover gasp. She ran to get him. She embraces him.  
  
"Goku-kun, yatta!"  
  
Azumi blinks continuously. He was still shock.  
  
"Ne, Clover-chan. where did you go after that night? I was a worried sick. We all were worried sick."  
  
He said pointing to the other three guys. Sanzo was looking rather irritated whilst Hakkai and Gojyo smiles at her. Goku pull away from Clover and turn his gaze to they boy behind her.  
  
"Ano, who is that?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my pet brother Kazetashi Azumi."  
  
Sanzo groan.  
  
"Great, another kosso. Am I some kind of babysitter?"  
  
Hakkai chuckle.  
  
"Well I think you're a good babysitter."  
  
"Yeah, look how you takes care of Lirin."  
  
Adds Clover.  
  
"Eh? How did you know? You weren't even there."  
  
Says Gojyo, puzzled.  
  
"Err…"  
  
Choke Azumi.  
  
"So where are you guys going anyway?"  
  
Ask Clover changing the topic.  
  
"It's non of your concern so buzz of."  
  
Sanzo snaps, Clover glares at him.  
  
"Don't look at me like that."  
  
"Clover-chan, better not raise his temperature him."  
  
Said Hakkai. Gojyo shrug. Clover let go of Goku's hand and went to Sanzo's side. Goku tried to pull her. But she brushes his hands of hers.  
  
"Look here mister! Don't get too big headed. I know you're the boss but stop acting like some jerk. It's really annoying. I'm just asking nicely. I don't know how these three is able to be with you. You're so rude. Can't you nicer and less mean? I know that you're a nice person. And you always miss your Master very dearly."  
  
Sanzo frowns and look at her.  
  
"What do you know about me?"  
  
He asks.  
  
"I know everything about you. I know everything about you all."  
  
She said pointing to Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo (Azumi blinks).   
  
"Yare yare, teens nowadays."  
  
Says Gojyo and Hakkai.  
  
"She's in trouble."  
  
State Azumi.  
  
"Clover-chan! You can't say that to Sanzo."  
  
Says Goku.  
  
"Gomen, but you're too rude and harsh. I ask because I have to follow you all. If not...Ore wa...I can't go back home."  
  
She sobs. At this point Sanzo was feeling a bit guilty (okay that's totally weird because Sanzo feels guilty about small matters).  
  
"You have to follow us?"  
  
Said Sanzo.  
  
"Doshite?"  
  
Asked Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo, who look very perplex.   
  
"Because Azumi-kun and I are lost…and you're the only people we know except for the villains. And you're the only one who can help us because you're the main characters…"  
  
Said Clover choking at every word.  
  
"And I don't think it's a good idea to seek help from Kougaiji or Homura's help…"  
  
Adds Azumi. The foursome glances at the two mysterious teens.   
  
"For strangers, you two sure know a lot about us…"  
  
Said Gojyo, lighting his cigarette.   
  
"…And our enemies…"  
  
Trailed Hakkai.  
  
"What makes you think that we'll believe you? Maybe you're just another spy sent by our enemies."  
  
Said Sanzo calmly. Clover stares at Azumi.   
  
"Well that depends on you guys to believe us or not."  
  
Said Azumi, annoyed.   
  
"Well, I trust you."  
  
Said Goku. Clover looks at him and smile.  
  
"Minna, I think they can be trusted. Because I can see it in their eyes that they're sincere."  
  
Assured Hakkai.   
  
"And I don't mind having a pretty girl as company."  
  
Said Gojyo, grinning.   
  
"Onegai, Sanzo…"  
  
Begged Goku. Sanzo sigh and nodded.   
  
"Sugoi!"  
  
Cried Clover and Azumi. Clover hugs Sanzo and thanked him. At this point Sanzo blinks and blushes (weird huh? …. Sanzo's blushing…that is very rare except if he's drunk…).   
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review...........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
  
18th May 2002 


	13. Daijoubu desu ka Clover!

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read...  
  
Note:  
  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover....(you can tell)   
  
Note 2:  
  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.  
  
Note 3:  
  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power  
  
"..." talking  
  
(...)author's talking  
  
Note 4:  
  
Review....please tell me what you think...flames are always welcome but please don't be too harsh....flames are actually good because they help me improve....  
  
Note 5:  
  
Yes...I know...please forgive me....it's like the stone age since I last updated....I'm late with updates and everytime I upload a chapter...it's very short...this one is very short...I'm sorry but as I said in my profile section....I'm having author's block for the first time in my life....and I'm very busy lately....just got back from a 5 day camp training....very tiring but fun...and resourceful too....learn many stuff...  
  
Note 6:  
  
I dunno what's happening to me....what's happening around me....homeworks are piling up like ...wo!.....I dunno when will I update the next chapter...of all my on going stories....I just hope that you guys will not be mad and please be patient...it's my wrong...my fault....just don't hate me....  
  
Note 7:  
  
erm....enjoy this short story....*guilty look*  
  
_____________________________________  
  
It's been two days since they travelled together. The jeep had been very crowded since the two joined into the foursome group. As they joke around, suddenly the jeep pull on an emergency break. Clover would likely fall from the jeep if Goku and Azumi didn't grasp her wrist tightly.   
  
"What the…"  
  
Said Gojyo. In front of them stand hundreds of demons that look menacing.   
  
"You two, don't move and sit still!"  
  
Said Goku and Gojyo as they jump of the jeep. Hakkai and Sanzo followed them. Clover and Azumi did as told. The four elder men confront the demons. They manage to dodge all of the demon's attacks and perished them. Finally all of the demons have been destroyed. Clover and Azumi watch in amazement. Clover jump out of the jeep and hug Goku.   
  
"Hey, how come the wild monkey gets the girl?"  
  
Asked Gojyo. Hakkai laugh (well you know how he laugh…so…'KAWAII' and yet so bishounen-ly) while Sanzo lit his cigarette and mutter the word 'kosso'.   
  
"Who're you calling a wild monkey, horny water demon?"  
  
Gojyo glares at Goku.   
  
"Cut it out guys. I'll hug you too."  
  
And she did as she said she would. Gojyo blinks and blushes. Azumi and Hakkai giggles.   
  
"Minna, ikou yo!"  
  
Said Hakkai as he hops onto the driver's seat. Goku, Gojyo and Clover walk towards the jeep. Suddenly Azumi shouts.   
  
"Goku-kun, abunai!"  
  
Goku turn around and saw a demon about to attack him.   
  
"Goku-kun!"  
  
Clover pushes him aside. The demon got her and bites her on her shoulder.   
  
"Te me!"  
  
Shouted Gojyo. Sanzo kill the demon with one shot. Goku catch Clover before she falls onto the ground.  
  
"Clover-chan!"  
  
Azumi and Hakkai quickly run towards her.   
  
"Kimi wa daijoubu desu ka Clover-chan?"  
  
Asked Azumi, anxiously.   
  
"Stay back, let me check on her."  
  
Said Hakkai calmly. He examines her wound and put some medicine cream that he took from his pocket. He covers her wound with bandages that he brought with him.   
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
Asked Goku.  
  
"Aa, daijoubu."   
  
Replied Hakkai. The trio let out a relieve sighs.   
  
"Ano…Goku-kun…"  
  
Said Clover.   
  
"Shh…don't talk yet…you're wounded."  
  
Said Azumi.  
  
"Iie…ano…Goku-kun…daijoubu desu?"  
  
Asked Clover.  
  
"Aa…watashi wa daijoubu…demo…kimi wa…"  
  
Replied Goku.  
  
"Iie…daijoubu…as long as you're alright…I'll be fine…this is just a small wound…"  
  
Assured Clover as she gives them all a weak smile.   
  
"Let's get into the jeep and find a nearby inn."  
  
Suggested Gojyo. Goku and Azumi help Clover up and the rest of the guys jump onto the jeep. After everyone has already hopped in the jeep they continue their journey towards the next destination.  
  
~~~To be continue~~~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Review...........  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Izyan Syazwani@Izy   
  
24th July 2003 


	14. Confession

The story starts from Card Captor Sakura. And the CCS gang will be the main character. And what's this? Hiiragizawa Clover? Who is that? She will change the CCS gang's life...wanna know? Then read... 

Note:  
Eriol + Tomoyo, Sakura + Syaoran, Tsuzuki + Hisoka. Um...Clover + Goku and maybe Azumi + Clover...(you can tell)

Note 2:  
I don't own Card Captor Sakura nor Yami No Matsuei nor Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Hiiragizawa Clover and some unfamiliar characters. Or should I say new upcoming characters.

Note 3:  
'...' thinking/Azumi using his power "..." talking (...)author's talking

Note 4:  
Review...please tell me what you think...flames are always welcome but please don't be too harsh...flames are actually good because they help me improve...

Note 5:  
OH my super god...I am so so so so so sorry...I checked...last time I updated this story it was in 2003...I am...OMFG...I was seriously in a very long author's block...been quite busy...started college and all...I'll do my best to improve my story and my dateline...

Note 6:  
I really want to give my thousands or millions of thank yous to MCHLL...she was the one who reminded me of this story of mind...for an instant there I actually forgotten about my passion for writing...thank you my dear...this means the world to me...

Note 7:  
Anyways...this is not a long update...but I promise to make it longer next time...It's 2nd day of Hari Raya Aidifitri today...don't have much timt to thing and people are just swarming to my house...

Few hours later, in an inn,  
Hakkai is making medicine for the wounded girl. The inn housekeeper help the boys changed Clover's torn clothes. Azumi doze of beside her bed, Gojyo went out to get cigarettes and Sanzo is cleaning his gun. Goku in the other hand is nowhere to be seen. Clover wakes up to find Azumi sleeping by her bed and Sanzo cleaning his gun. She can't find Goku anywhere in the room. The door creek open and Hakkai comes in with a bowl of medicine (no I don't mean like those tablets of pills, there's no such things as those at that time, its traditional Chinese medicine).

"Hakkai-san, where's Goku?"

He puts down the bowl beside her bed and is trying to spoon feed (I know this isn't the best word to use but hey, I'm so dizzy to think of other better words) her.

"He's out somewhere; he always did when one of us is injured."

Hakkai said. Sanzo got onto his feet muttering 'stupid monkey' and leave the room. Clover and Hakkai both giggle quietly.

"Why can't he just admit that he really cares for Goku?"

She asked. Hakkai shrugs (with a little grin on his face) and put the bowl closer to her mouth. Clover pushes Hakkai's hand gently.

"Arigatou, demou I can do this myself."

Clover said as she takes the bowl into her hands and drank the medicine.

"You are strong for a young girl. The demon's poison was venomous; no normal person could've recovered in such a brief time."

Clover chuckles weakly. Azumi open his eyes when he heard her laughed. But he decided to pretend that he's still sleeping to listen on what she will say.

"That's what I want people to think and expect from me. What happened back there reminds me when a baseball hit my head. My headache was killing me but I pretended that it didn't hurt in front of everyone, especially uncle Eriol."

Hakkai stares at Clover, puzzled.

"Uncle Eriol?"

He asked.

"Yes my uncle, but he insisted that I shouldn't call him that because he's only a year older than I am. He takes care of me after I moved to Japan. He is just this sweet and charming person I could've met…"

Her eyes are red tying to hold her tears.

"Clover-chan, I can see that you really care about your uncle."

He said, nonchalantly. Clover's twitch her lips.

"Hai, so desu."

She said, quietly.

"I think your love for him is more than just a niece's love."

Hakkai said. Clover wipes her eyes with her hands. Azumi frowns, he felt cold. She plays with her fingers.

"What do you mean by that, Hakkai-san?"

She said, trying to make herself sound clueless which she failed miserably. She knew very well that this man in front of her is Cho Hakkai, the character in this comic world who's suppose to be the most genius of all and able to see through almost anything. Hakkai stares at her, grinning. She just couldn't fight the charming smile he gave her. Azumi feels his heart beating faster.

"Alright, yes, I do care for him more than a niece's care for her uncle."

Azumi frowns, he couldn't believe it, and Clover had confessed that she loves Eriol. But he remains silent.

"But I don't think I'd do well with him because he will always think of me as his little niece. Besides, he already have Tomoyo-ne san."

She said sadly but yet quite gay.

"Tomoyo-ne san? Who is that?"

Asked the curious Hakkai. Clover takes her bowl and sips her medicine.

"Tomoyo-ne san is the most beautiful person I have met in my life. She is very gentle, mild, and sweet and a little naughty, she fits perfectly with uncle Eriol. I know very well that he adores her a lot, and she adores him too. Only that they didn't realize this and both of them don't want to confess to each other."

She explained.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. You really look up to her don't you?"

Clover nods. She moans weakly.

"I think you better rest. You just recovered from the poison. I suggest you to stay in bed until you're really well."

He tucks her in bed and kisses her on her forehead. Clover feel her cheeks turn really warm. Hakkai leave the room and closes the door gently. Azumi stares at Clover while desperately trying his best pretending to be asleep. He closes his eyes. He opens eyes only to find Clover staring back at him. He let out a small yelp.

"You were listening right?"

She asked. Azumi realize it's useless for him to hide under the blankets anymore.

"How did you know?"

"Azumi-kun, how long have I known you? Plus I felt your stares."

Azumi bit his lip.

"I never realize that your senses are that sharp."

"Well now you know."

She gets of from the bed and sits beside Azumi.

"Are you surprise?"

She stares straight in the eyes. Azumi close his eyes and sigh.

"Hai."

"Do you think it's really immoral of me, for liking my own uncle?"

She stares at him, trying to find the answers that she is seeking. Azumi sighs.

"No, your feelings are pure. How can something so pure be any close to immoral?"

Clover frowns. Her mind is full of uncertainties but what Azumi just said was so sweet she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think that I can even measure up with Tomoyo-ne san?"

She bit her inner lip. Azumi stare at her with his curious look.

"There's no way right? She's perfect, in a scale of ten she'd probably get ten and I might get just five out of ten."

She sniffs and rubs her eyes. Azumi embraces her. She let herself drown in the warm embrace of her best friend.

"Arigatou, Azumi-kun, I'm lucky to have you as my friend."

Azumi feels something inside him throb. He feels bitter, but he couldn't quite put why he felt this way. First the confession, the questions and comparing herself with Tomoyo, no doubt Clover is very much in love with Eriol.

"I think you better do as Hakkai-san told you to. You need your rest. You've been through a lot today."

He said, breaking the embrace. She holds him tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Azumi stare at her, confuse of her action. Clover burry her face on his broad chest and hug him tighter.

"Azumi-kun, do you mind hugging me like this until I fall asleep? You can let me go after I'm asleep."

He doesn't quite know what to say. But he hugs her back and rubs her back. He held on to her until the next morning.

To be continue

Review...

**Izyan Syazwani Mohamad Izy **

**November 4th 2005**


End file.
